Elsa's Arrival
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [PRDT] We know what happened to Tommy after the island exploded. But where was Elsa? [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept, the rest belongs to Disney.

_A/N: Here now is some Elsa/Mercer drabble that amounts to one of my theories on how Elsa became Mesogog's henchwoman. Takes place "some years" before "Day of the Dino". Hope you enjoy it._

---

"Elsa, there's something I need to tell you," her friend and former partner Christina Andrews told her as she saw the athletic dark-haired woman heading towards her desk.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, but what is it, Tina?" she asked her tall, slender friend.

"It's about Anton Mercer," she told her cautiously.

Elsa smiled slightly at the sound of his name. They had worked together off and on for the last few years now and it was hardly a secret that they had feelings for one another.

"Did he call?" she asked, knowing he had been busy lately with a secret project on an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

"No. Elsa, you may want to take a seat for this," the statuesque brunette stated as she motioned to an empty chair near them.

"Whatever you have to say to me about Anton you can say with me standing," she told her, refusing to give into the fear that was now settling within her stomach. Her heart and mind were both racing, but she dared not let it show. She had an image of strength to uphold, she couldn't risk losing it now.

"We received word a few hours ago that the island exploded. It's all gone. His work, his experiments. Elsa, Anton's missing," Christina told her, the shock still fresh for her as well. "Be glad you weren't there. From what I understand nothing could have stopped what happened. The island was completely destroyed."

"What of his assistant, Thomas Oliver?" Truthfully she had never met the scientist, but she knew if Tommy had survived it was likely Anton had, too.

"They found him not too long ago. He's fine as far as we know, he just said he wouldn't be returning. That he had matters to attend to elsewhere."

"Well, let me know when Anton gets here then," she told her, refusing to believe the worst. Anton was only missing, Christina had said so herself. Until she had proof of what her friend was implying, she wouldn't let herself believe it. Or let anyone else believe it for that matter.

"Elsa, you know what happened to Smitty a matter of weeks ago. It's likely Anton didn't survive the explosion. If he had -"

"He could have washed ashore with no recollection of who he is or where he was. Simply because they haven't found him yet is irrelevant."

Christina sighed. Elsa was always as equally as stubborn as Anton. Only it was now Christina was worried by it. Her friend was obviously in shock and denial. "Perhaps you should make an appointment with one of our counselors."

"I don't need one. There is only one doctor I need to see and when I see Anton, you'll see the truth that I already know," she told her curtly before walking quickly to her office.

Elsa continued saying similar statements to anyone who offered her their condolences throughout her work day. The man she loved wasn't dead, he couldn't be. If he was, why would she still feel him so strongly, as though he were watching her right then?

She was right not to believe them and he was watching her. But not in a way she could have believed just then.

From the ocean depths of the Pacific, in an underwater fortress, the scientist watched as she was now beginning to leave work that night.

"Still trying to destroy her dreams, I see," the tall, slim lizard hissed as he heard two men offer Elsa their condolences while she was on her way out of the door.

"No, Anton isn't dead. He's missing, that's all. He'll be back soon and when he is you will all be proven wrong. Now, if you'll excuse me," she stated as she pushed her way past the men and out into the rainy night.

It was dark and cold, but it felt refreshing given all she had endured today. _Anton can't be gone. I'll bring him back myself if I have to!_ That was the thought she clung to as she walked quickly to her car.

_You insisted you needed the walk,_ she thought to herself as she wondered why she had to park so far from the building today. Though now she wished she had listened to the weather report that morning.

But before she could walk too much further towards her car she found herself faced with a swirling green inter-dimensional doorway. Before she could think to wonder where was coming from, she felt herself pulled through it.

It was only as her dark orbs began to focus in the large, dimly lit room that she realized she hadn't called out or screamed. She couldn't know why, but it didn't frighten her to be there.

"Welcome, Elsa," Mesogog hissed as he began walking slowly towards the slender brunette.

"Where am I?" she asked him, her eyes still darting all around.

"My fortress," he stated. "Our fortress," he soon corrected as he tenderly rested his claws at her slender shoulders.

She felt a familiarity as she looked into his yellow eyes. His touch, subtleties in his appearance and movements. It couldn't be him. Could it?

"I have something for you," he told her as he gently moved her towards the chair and quickly strapped her into it.

"What are you doing to me?!" she cried as she struggled to get free.

"You may want to remain still. It would be a shame should something happen to you while I'm trying to give you this gift," he told her as he moved over to the controls.

"Gift? What are you doing?!" Still she was struggling, but it was much harder for her now. She knew she was trapped.

Without another word Mesogog pulled down a few levers and from what seemed to be a slim cone pointed at her chest, a bright bolt of purple light was sent into her. A rush of energy that made every nerve in her body hum quickly followed.

While she had been wearing black for the majority of the day, now she was lying in black leather with her long dark brown hair braided on her head.

She still couldn't understand what had happened to her, but she felt different. Stronger, nearly invincible and she liked it. The creature had given her a gift. One she was now thankful for.

"How do you feel, Elsa?" he asked as he took her hand once he removed the straps, soon gently pulling her to her feet.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

But within another second it was Elsa's turn to be worried for her companion as she watched his arms cross over his flat middle.

"Fight it," the tall creature ordered himself, not wanting Anton to emerge.

"Fight what? What's wrong?" Elsa asked him, unsure of why she was feeling so concerned for him. Though that uncertainty faded as the man's now blue eyes were meeting her dark orbs.

"Elsa?" the lean, well dressed blonde asked, breathless from the surprise and his transformation.

"Anton," she sighed happily, lacing her slim arms around him as soon as he was standing straight again.

Her hold was tight, so much so Anton slightly feared she would crack a rib of his, but in that instant he could hardly care as he returned the strong embrace. He hadn't anticipated seeing her again so soon or this way, but he was thankful nonetheless. Especially as he knew she had been worried for him.

"I knew you hadn't - I knew you couldn't have -" she told him, unable to finish either statement through her relief.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. This wasn't supposed to have happened. None of this."

"None of what?" she asked as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Smitty, the island, letting Mesogog turn you into this."

"Who?"

"The creature that brought you here. My other side you could say," he answered softly.

"You don't have to apologize to me," she replied just as soflty.

"But, Elsa -"

She silenced him with a hard kiss as she moved close once more. She still couldn't quite believe he was in front of her again, but she couldn't deny her thankfulness for it any longer.

Anton returned the heated exchange, grateful that she had returned to him. He hated what he had allowed to occur, but he knew he couldn't lose her again.

Elsa knew she didn't have a choice then but to help Anton with his experiments. To join him here in this fortress. Not because of what he had unintentionally made her, but because she knew she still loved him and would never willingly leave him.


End file.
